Revolution (Console)
The Revolution (aka Nintendo Revolution) is the next home video game console created by Nintendo and is their 9th Generation console. Announced in 2016, the Revolution was built to be the ultimate gaming system; playable in the most advanced HD 1080p graphics ever. As of current plans, the Revolution is intended to be released sometime in 2020. Following the Wii U, the Revolution also comes in HD Graphics. There are several types of controllers, the most known being the Revolution Portable Controller and the Revolution Console Controller. Unlike the Wii U, the Revolution however is now backwards compatible with not just Wii and Wii U games, but Gamecube Games and Controllers as well. It has built itself around more centric apps like Revolution Music and Revolution Comics, but also focuses on mainstream online services like Miiverse, and social websites such as Facebook and Twitter. ''History '''Development' Though the Wii U has had some success because of games like Super Mario 3D World, Super Smash Bros for Wii U., and Mario Kart 8, it also faltered due to the delay of The Legend Of Zelda For Wii U. Revolution was first considered a possibility in late 2015, and would later be announced many months later in mid 2016. Nintendo wanted to put in all the ideas from past consoles that did work, and put it in the Revolution. Such as the Wii U GamePad, Wii U Online Network, and the Wii's ability for backwards compatibility with the Gamecube games and controllers. They also wanted to put in other features that they have never interacted with before, such as Music, Comics, Stream, and even a built-in 3D Blu Ray player. Announcement During E3 2016, Nintendo officially announced the Revolution. In the Conference, they also pressed that it is a mix of Home Console and Portable Playing experience, allowing you to be able to play Revolution where ever you go. They did, however, state that the Console is still in the preliminary stages, and that it will be at least another 2 years before they got a more financially stable prototype to show off. They also added that they have signed major deals with A-list companies such as Apple to pull off some new apps for the Revolution. ''Hardware The Revolution's Hardware may very well perhaps be the most advanced hardware Nintendo has ever engineered. For CPU, it uses a Octo-Core AMD x86-64 "Jaguar" based @ 1.6 GHZ and a secondary low-power ARM9 Processor. An AMD Radeon "Liverpool" with 1152 Shaders @ 800 MHz and 25.6 Gpixels/s, plus 57.6 Gtexal/s is produced for the GPU. It's Memory is definitely stronger than the Wii U, and even matches up with the Playstation 4 and Xbox One. 16 GB GDDR5 RAM @ 1375 MHz, 40 GB available for Games, and 1024 MB DDR3 RAM-Background Tasks makes it a absolute upgrade. For storage, the Revolution has 1000 GB (1 TB) and is User-Replaceable. Only downloaded games from the eShop is able to be installed to storage, and has a Built-In 802.11a/b/g/n Wi-Fi @ 2.4 GHz for very fast and very smooth Ethernet. It's 8 inches wide, 12 inches long, and 3 inches tall, measuring at 7 lbs. Finally, it has a 1000 W internal Power Supply. 'Console' Revolution features 4 USB 3.0 ports, Bluetooth 4.0, and 2 HDMI ports. The USB 3.0 ports are located in front of the console while the HDMI ports are located in the back. It has 2 built-in SD/SDHC Memory Card Slots. For video, the Revolution can support 1080p, 1080i, and 720 p graphics, is played in HDMI, and is integrated with 3DTV support, so the console can be played in 3D if you have a 3D TV. And, the Revolution is also the very first video game console that can be played on 4K TVs. For Audio, it has a 7.1 LPCM bitstreaming output via HDMI, or a 2.0 LPCM bitstreaming output via Optical out. There's also a Stereo Output via 4.0 mm jack in the Portable Controller, and a Stereo Output via 2.0 mm jack in the Console Controller. 'Controllers' The two Primary Controllers for the Revolution are the Revolution Portable Controller and the Revolution Console Controller. the Portable Controller is a more upgraded and completely rebooted version of the Wii U Gamepad, but with an 9-inch screen, a slideable/foldable screen hardcover that snaps on when not in use, a stylus, and motion sensors. The biggest accessibility that makes it a Portable Controller is the portable game disc drive, which is located at the bottom. It also has a headphone jack, a stylus compartment, a volume slider, and a 3D slider, which allows it to go 3D Mode, just like the 3DS. It's battery life is over 15 hours on a single charge, and has a more improved and integrated touch-screen gameplay, with most games having touchscreen accessibility. Like the Wii U Gamepad, it too has a front-facing camera, and is able to support Off-TV Play. Also, it holds a built-in SD/SDHC Memory Card Slot like the Console itself. The Console Controller is similar to past controllers like the Gamecube Controller and the Wii U Pro Controller, using the sleek, comfortable Pro Controller Design and fusing it with back buttons, circle pad, a D-Pad, and more clear and easier to push A, B, X, Y buttons. It also has a Camera Button, that activates a user-facing camera in any situation. It does have a sleek looking cover to it, but will be more rubber as to let not as many fingerprints on it. The battery life for the Console Controller is over 120 hours on a single charge. The Revolution also comes with a Revolution Motion Controller, which is like the Wii Remote, but more refurbished, redesigned, and more simple. The Revolution also can support gameplay with these controllers; Portable Controller, Console Controller, Motion Controller, Wii U Gamepad, Wii U Pro Controller, Wii Remote/Plus (Nunchuk Attachment, Classic Controller Attachment), Gamecube Controller, and a Nintendo 3DS. Software The Revolution's user interface is somewhat similar to the Wii U interface, but more enabled. Yes, the Portable Controller displays a home screen consisting of a grid of games and apps, but is more complexed. Now, you can sort those games and apps into categories, such as Favourites, Games, Apps, Pre-Installed Apps, etc. And, if there are apps you do not use at all, or do not like, you have the option of permanently deleting them, even if they are pre-installed. However, if you want them back, you will have to go through the Nintendo eShop. Also, when you press the home button while playing a game, you can have the option to suspend the game and leave it like that while you go on another app, or save the game directly there on the menu. '''Online Services' Nintendo Network is once again used, this time getting a design upgrade for Revolution. You can have up to 20 Nintendo Network registered Miis on the Revolution. But this time, you won't necessarily need to register for Nintendo Network in order to access the eShop. For Revolution Music, you will need a Nintendo Network ID, aso so you are able to buy and download songs. Same principle for Revolution Comics. Multimedia Nintendo Revolution brings the likes of Netflix, Amazon Instant Video, Hulu Plus, and more to the console. You will also be able to use apps such as Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, Google Plus, and Twitch for the console, specifically Revolution Stream, as there is a built-in gameplay recorder, and a built-in microphone in the Portable Controller, so you can stream any gameplay you desire. It does have limitations though, as it can record up to 2 hours per stream. You can share it on Revolution Stream, or put it on Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, etc. Security Just as so anybody isn't able to access your Nintendo Network ID account, you are able to place in Password Encryption. Password Encryption could include numbers, words, or even both. It can also have voice activation, like speaking a specific phrase or word. ''Games There are two ways to get games, as usual, via eShop and via Retail Stores for physical copies. The Game Discs are similar to Blu Ray and Wii U game discs, as they have soft and rounded rims. It's medium density, so it doesn't feel as dense and heavy as Wii U discs, but was developed personally by Nintendo. Game Manuals are available both digitally inside the game, and in the game cases. And, it's unrestricted for Region Lockout, meaning you can play any Revolution software on any region hardware. Series' such as Super Mario, The Legend Of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Star Fox, F-Zero, Earthbound, all return in new games, both in their nostagic fun, kid-friendly versions, and in new rebooted, rebranded versions that are more towards hardcore gamers and less kid-friendly gaming. Ubisoft, Sega, and other companies continue to support Nintendo with third-party games. '''Launch Titles' There are 30 Launch Titles for the Revolution, 12 being First-Party and the other 18 games being Third-Party. First-Party Games The Revolution has released more first-party games at launch date than the Wii U launch. Most of the Nintendo Franchises will get at least 1 game for themselves on the Revolution, including more obscure, left-out franchises like Earthbound, Ice Climbers and Duck Hunt. The Revolution Series includes games from all franchises like Mario and Legend Of Zelda that have been rebranded, redesigned, and rebooted into more violent, gritty, more serious games, that could register T for Teen ratings, taking out all of the kid-friendly parts and putting in a more hardcore attitude for it towards teen/adult gamers. ''Apps Boxsets'' Each Nintendo Revolution boxset contains at least 1 of each controller, all accessories, and at least 2 Games, costing $259.99. #Neon Blue & Black Revolution (Standard Colors)-1 Revolution Console, 1 Portable Controller, 2 Console Controllers, 1 Motion Controller, 1 SD Card, 1 Revolution USB 3.0, HDMI Cable, Revolution Console Power Adapter, 1 Portable Controller/Console Controller/Motion Controller Charger, 1 Portable Controller/Console Controller Console USB 3.0 Plug-In Cord, Nintendo Land 2.0 and Donkey Kong: Jungle Revolution #Mario & Luigi Colored Revolution (Red/Blue & Green/Blue)-1 Red/Blue and Green/Blue Console, 1 Red/Blue and Green/Blue Portable Controller, 1 Red/Blue Console Controller, 1 Green/Blue Console Controller, 1 Red/Blue and Green/Blue Motion Controller, All Accessories in Standard Set + Super Mario Galaxy 3 and Luigi's Mansion #The Legend Of Zelda themed Revolution (Gold w/ Triforce Symbol)-1 Triforce Gold Console, 1 Triforce Gold Portable Controller, 2 Triforce Gold Console Controllers, 1 Triforce Gold Motion Controller, All Accessories in Standard Set + The Legend Of Zelda and The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask HD #Pikachu Colored/Themed Revolution (Yellow w/ Pikachu's Face)-1 Pikachu Yellow Console, 1 Pikachu Yellow Portable Controller, 2 Pikachu Yellow Console Controllers, 1 Pikachu Yellow Motion Controller, All Accessories in Standard Set + Pokemon for Revolution and PokePark Revolution #Super Smash Bros. Themed Revolution (Black w/ Smash Bros. Symbol)-1 Smash Bros. Console, 1 Smash Bros. Portable Controller, 2 Smash Bros. Console Controllers, 1 Smash Bros. Motion Controller, 2 Limited Edition Smash Bros Gamecube Controllers, All Accessories in Standard Set + Super Smash Bros. Unleashed and Super Smash Bros. Melee HD